Happy Ed-Day!/Pray to Be Stronger Eds
Happy Ed-Day! and Pray to Be Stronger Eds are the second released episode for season 7 of Ed, Edd n' Eddy. Happy Ed-Day! Plot Ed, Nazz and Kevin create a play for a scam, but Thomas, Lucy and John move into the Cul-de-Sac, interrupting them. They introduce themselves and move into the two houses. (Thomas and John in one, Lucy in another) Jimmy and Rolf come out to check who moved in, and Ed tells them it's the new kids. Rolf would like to greet them if they are the honoring of Rolf's parents, but they appear to be confident and unselfish to them, except being stupid and idiotic to Rolf. Jimmy greets them next but Thomas pulls his retainer. John stops him and Jimmy runs home crying. The next day, Rolf in science class does an experiment but it fails. Thomas laughs at Rolf for failing his experiment and calls him a "jerk-wad." When Nazz and Kevin go into art class, they see Lucy doing pastel work of the Eiffel Tower in Paris. They look at Ed and explained if he did the same as Lucy, but Ed replies that he only does the Taj Mahal. Later after school, Principal Cyan stated that the pastelwork Ed and Lucy did were a success in art class, but was checked by the World Health Organization inspectors that it was a dirt of disease. Ed and Lucy are to be responsible for this, and have been taken to the doctors and are at the end of the episode yelling as the door closes. Pray to Be Stronger Eds Plot One night, the Edson family are playing Scrabble. Sarah says that Tim, her father, cheated by making up the word "willdom". Angela, her mother, states that the word "willdom" doesn't exist and Sarah agrees. Ed feels sorry for Tim. In literacy class, Ed and Nazz do an IQ test, while Mr. Johnson, their teacher, says that the students in his classroom must visualize the imagination of the IQ and relax. Nazz talks quietly but the teacher told her to visualize it. She imagines that she is in a treehouse tied in rope. Nazz notices the Gourd and Timber the Dark Shard and screams, making the kids in class noticeable. In the cafeteria, Ed says to Nazz that she didn't study hard on the test and is reported to the principal's office. Meanwhile, she retreats to the girls lavatory. When she sees the shadows she might think it's Rolf and Kevin but came in is the Gourd and Timber. She is kidnapped from the lavatory and Ed, Eddy and Kevin must find her. They found her in the lair and unfortunately the Gourd has set traps. They break and explode accidentally and the three beat the living sh*t out of the Gourd again. They rescue Nazz and at the end of the episode she says that might be the end of the Gourd for now. Quotes Ed: Nazz, you didn't study the test. Nazz: Of course, I didn't, Ed! Ed: Besides there might be an explanation. Nazz: Please, don't tell the principal. (runs into the girls lavatory crying) Ed: OK... Not what I expected but that's mindful. The Gourd: Traps, do your stuff! Timber: Uh, Jonny... (traps are sabotaged by Kevin) The Gourd: You! You destroyed my traps! Kevin: Alright, the Dork and Loser the Twerp Shard, let's play beatings! (the three beat the living sh#t out of the Gourd and Timber) Nazz: Uhh... oh. Thank you, Kevin. Kevin: Sorry, guys. Got to have a honeymoon with Nazz. Eddy: Great, and I thought I would hang out with her. (at the end of the episode) Nazz:''' You know what? '''Kevin: (surprised) What? Nazz: It's the end of the Gourd for now. (Kevin looks frustrated, but turns back into a good mood) Trivia *Only Pray to Be Stronger Eds had quotes shown. *Angela and Tim make the first appearances in the second episode. *The three kids make the first appearances in the first episode. *This episode broke the fourth wall with three reasons: **The title for the first episode had references to the Happy and Day. **The title for the second episode had a reference to John F. Kennedy's quote in Five: "Do not pray for easy lives, my friends. Pray to be stronger men." **The Gourd and Timber the Dark Shard were a reference to the story in Fanfiction.net . *The Kankers were absent from these episodes. *Commonly, this is the first page that IsmailErsoy2010 made. See also *Ed, Edd n' Eddy Season 7 Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Episodes